Hydrolysis
by Contradiction shift
Summary: Gir who looks like a fish joins institute. All I can say is poor girl.
1. Default Chapter

No own no sue.  
  
Sheila blinked twice.  
  
'Oh god oh god!' She panicked in her mind, looking at her self. She was blue, wet, and had a dolphin tail of some sort.  
  
"Uh- hey um-Look I can explain, I'm in this, uh underwater play and-" She explained but Professor raised his hand, cutting her off.  
  
"Don't worry Sheila I all ready know, I came hear to explain what is happening to you."  
  
Sheila raised her hand to her chest, "You know what is happening to me?"  
  
"Yes, Sheila you are a mutant." He replied.  
  
"Honey?" Her mother questioned, at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Mrs. Brooks," Professor Xavier asked,"Could you please wait in the kitchen?"  
  
"But-" She started, Sheila looked at her,  
  
"Please mom? If they know what's happening to me." Her daughter begged.  
  
"Alright, I'll just be in the Kitchen then." She slowly went over to the kitchen door, and reluctantly exited the room.  
  
"Sheila you may want to sit down." The Professor advised, in turn she went over to the couch, sitting down while advoiding sitting on her tail, or puncturing the couch with the spikes trailing up her back.  
  
"What do you mean by mutant? What like I've been exposed to some radioactive substances?" She asked worriedly, that would explain why she looked the way she did.  
  
"No no!" The Professor laughed, "You were born with X gene, giving you special gifts as a mutant."  
  
'Gifts?' Sheila thought.  
  
"Want do you mean gifts! Look at me! I didn't look like this yesterday! I didn't have a tail, and my skin wasn't blue!" She angrily said getting up.  
  
"You know we have someone like you at my institute."  
  
That got Sheila's attention, she sat down again.  
  
"Institute.someone like me?" She questioned. She had the image of another teen with a tail, and blue skin in her mind.  
  
"Yes, he, like you is a mutant whom lives at my institute to learn to control his gifts."  
  
"But---" Sheila said raising her hand, but was cut short when she found her fingers were webbed. Her mouth suddenly felt over crowded, upon inspection with her tounge, she felt to sharp canines.  
  
"What---?" She gasped, then realized that she was changing again. Her putting her face into her hands,  
  
"When is this all going to stop?"  
  
"Child, you must learn to accept the fact that you are a mutant now, and will be going through changes." The woman named Ororo said suddenly. Sheila looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But look at me I'm turning into a monster!" She cried.  
  
"Sheila you are not turning into a monster... Although I was speculated you would react this way to your new appearance, so I brought you this..." The Professor told her, bring out a 'watch' from his coat pocket, handing it to her. Sheila looked at it warily,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is a image inducer, please put it on. 


	2. 1

No own no sue.  
  
Sheila blinked twice.  
  
'Oh god oh god!' She panicked in her mind, looking at her self. She was blue, wet, and had a dolphin tail of some sort.  
  
"Uh- hey um-Look I can explain, I'm in this, uh underwater play and-" She explained but Professor raised his hand, cutting her off.  
  
"Don't worry Sheila I all ready know, I came hear to explain what is happening to you."  
  
Sheila raised her hand to her chest, "You know what is happening to me?"  
  
"Yes, Sheila you are a mutant." He replied.  
  
"Honey?" Her mother questioned, at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Mrs. Brooks," Professor Xavier asked,"Could you please wait in the kitchen?"  
  
"But-" She started, Sheila looked at her,  
  
"Please mom? If they know what's happening to me." Her daughter begged.  
  
"Alright, I'll just be in the Kitchen then." She slowly went over to the kitchen door, and reluctantly exited the room.  
  
"Sheila you may want to sit down." The Professor advised, in turn she went over to the couch, sitting down while advoiding sitting on her tail, or puncturing the couch with the spikes trailing up her back.  
  
"What do you mean by mutant? What like I've been exposed to some radioactive substances?" She asked worriedly, that would explain why she looked the way she did.  
  
"No no!" The Professor laughed, "You were born with X gene, giving you special gifts as a mutant."  
  
'Gifts?' Sheila thought.  
  
"Want do you mean gifts! Look at me! I didn't look like this yesterday! I didn't have a tail, and my skin wasn't blue!" She angrily said getting up.  
  
"You know we have someone like you at my institute."  
  
That got Sheila's attention, she sat down again.  
  
"Institute.someone like me?" She questioned. She had the image of another teen with a tail, and blue skin in her mind.  
  
"Yes, he, like you is a mutant whom lives at my institute to learn to control his gifts."  
  
"But---" Sheila said raising her hand, but was cut short when she found her fingers were webbed. Her mouth suddenly felt over crowded, upon inspection with her tounge, she felt to sharp canines.  
  
"What---?" She gasped, then realized that she was changing again. Her putting her face into her hands,  
  
"When is this all going to stop?"  
  
"Child, you must learn to accept the fact that you are a mutant now, and will be going through changes." The woman named Ororo said suddenly. Sheila looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But look at me I'm turning into a monster!" She cried.  
  
"Sheila you are not turning into a monster... Although I was speculated you would react this way to your new appearance, so I brought you this..." The Professor told her, bring out a 'watch' from his coat pocket, handing it to her. Sheila looked at it warily,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is a image inducer, please put it on. 


	3. 2

No own no sue.  
  
Sheila blinked twice.  
  
'Oh god oh god!' She panicked in her mind, looking at her self. She was blue, wet, and had a dolphin tail of some sort.  
  
"Uh- hey um-Look I can explain, I'm in this, uh underwater play and-" She explained, but Professor raised his hand, cutting her off.  
  
"Don't worry Sheila I all ready know, I came hear to explain what is happening to you."  
  
Sheila raised her hand to her chest, "You know what is happening to me?"  
  
"Yes, Sheila you are a mutant." He replied.  
  
"Honey?" Her mother questioned, at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Mrs. Brooks," Professor Xavier asked,"Could you please wait in the kitchen?"  
  
"But-" She started, Sheila looked at her,  
  
"Please mom? If they know what's happening to me." Her daughter begged.  
  
"But--" Mrs. Brooks protested, but her daughter looked at her with desperation in her eyes.  
  
"Alright, I'll just be in the Kitchen then." She slowly went over to the kitchen door, and reluctantly exited the room.  
  
"Sheila you may want to sit down." The Professor advised, in turn she went over to the couch, sitting down while advoiding sitting on her tail, or puncturing the couch with the spikes trailing up her back.  
  
"What do you mean by mutant? What like I've been exposed to some radioactive substances?" She asked worriedly, that would explain why she looked the way she did.  
  
"No no!" The Professor laughed, "You were born with X gene, giving you special gifts as a mutant."  
  
'Gifts?' Sheila thought.  
  
"Want do you mean gifts! Look at me! I didn't look like this yesterday! I didn't have a tail, and my skin wasn't blue!" She angrily said getting up.  
  
"You know we have someone like you at my institute."  
  
That got Sheila's attention, she sat down again.  
  
"Institute.someone like me?" She questioned. She had the image of another teen with a tail, and blue skin in her mind.  
  
"Yes, he, like you is a mutant whom lives at my institute to learn to control his gifts."  
  
"But---" Sheila said raising her hand, but was cut short when she found her fingers were webbed. Her mouth suddenly felt over crowded, upon inspection with her tounge, she felt to sharp canines.  
  
"What---?" She gasped, then realized that she was changing again. She put her face into her hands,  
  
"When is this all going to stop?"  
  
"Child, you must learn to accept the fact that you are a mutant now, and will be going through changes." The woman named Ororo said suddenly. Sheila looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But look at me I'm turning into a monster!" She cried.  
  
"Sheila you are not turning into a monster... Although I was speculated you would react this way to your new appearance, so I brought you this..." The Professor told her, bring out a 'watch' from his coat pocket, handing it to her. Sheila looked at it warily,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is a image inducer, please put it on."  
  
"Okay, but I still don't understand what---" She was silenced after it was hooked on her wrist. Her hands, they were... normal. She raised them to her face, the webbing was gone. They weren't blue.  
  
"I'm back to normal!" She exclaimed happily, then turned to the bald man, and the white haired woman, "But how...?"  
  
"No, Sheila that watch is only able to cover your new psyhical attributes." Ororo said.  
  
"So I'm still a ... a 'mutant'?" Sheila asked, treating the 'mutant' like a dirty word. Ororo flinched slightly, then walked over to Sheila. She picked up Sheila's hand, staring into the younger girls eyes.  
  
"Child, you must learn that appearances are not as important as they seem. You are beautiful now as you were yesterday; although your body has changed, you are still Sheila." She clicked off the inducer, "And you shouldn't treat the word 'mutant' with such disrespect, not because you are one, but because they are just as everyone else."  
  
After Ororo finished, the Professor spoke,  
  
"Yes, and because you are mutant, I would like to personally invite you to stay in our institute in New york."  
  
"You mean leave my home?"  
  
"Correct, there we will be able to train and help you control your mutant powers."  
  
'What do they mean by powers? I don't have any powers... I just look like... this.' She thought.  
  
"Wait I'm confused, I thought that a mutant was just this..." She said gesturing to herself, "What do you mean by powers?"  
  
"Storm?" The Professor asked, Ororo nodded and she put out her hand. Wisps of gray danced about, and her pupils dissapeared into glowing white. A rumble erupted from the gray mass, and rain poured lightly from it's bottom.  
  
"Wow!" Sheila yelled taken aback, "So that's what you mean by power's?"  
  
"Yes." Ororo replied, while the small cloud dissipated.  
  
"So you're a mutant?"  
  
"Yes." Ororo repeated with a smile.  
  
"Ororo has the power of weather manipulation." The Professor said.  
  
"But I don't get it, how can she do that?" Sheila asked.  
  
"It comes from the X gene that mutants have at birth." He explained.  
  
"So it's not magic or anything?" Sheila asked skeptically, although she had seen it with her own eyes, it couldn't be possible...  
  
"No, no... it means that the human race is evolving, it has happened every million years years or so."  
  
"But then... are you a mutant?" She inquired  
  
He laughed, "Yes I am."  
  
"But then what's your-- uh 'power'?"  
  
"I am telepathic, I can speak using only my mind"  
  
Sheila thought for a moment.  
  
"But I don't even have a power! I just am... well... Blue!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No Sheila, you do." He corrected.  
  
"But what?" She asked, there wasn't anything she could do that remotely resembled a 'power'.  
  
"You are Hydrokinetic." Xavier informed her.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"Hydrokinetic, control of water."  
  
"This?" She asked grabbing a hand full of wet shirt.  
  
"Yes, you are able to absorb water molecules from the moisture in the air..."  
  
"So I'm the incredible dripping woman?" Sheila questioned, head drooping.  
  
"Your powers are only just developing, and your body is trying to handle your mutation. In turn you are only doing what your genetics are programmed to do. You won't be able to control it without practice. And if you do they will be much more useful than they are now."  
  
Sheila eyes went wide, she had powers...  
  
"And you want me to go with you to live at your institute?"  
  
"Yes, we will have to ask your parents permission of course, but I want yours first."  
  
Sheila sat confused. Should she go?  
  
*Read and reveiw* Ahh I have to go to bed it's so late!!! I hope you like! ThanX for reading! 


	4. 3

No own no sue...  
  
Sheila sat on the plane fingering the necklace her mother gave her.  
  
"Honey, I want you to have this..."  
  
"But mom wasn't that grandma's ne.."  
  
"Yes.. But since you going so far away, I want you to keep it to remember me by..." She mother told her tearfully, sweeping her up into a hug.  
  
"Mom I'll miss you..." Sheila whispered, feeling like a small child.  
  
"We'll miss you too..." He father said joining the embrace. They sat like that for a few minutes before the planes engine started.  
  
"Sheila it's time to go..." Ororo informed her, walking up the plane's fold away steps.  
  
Sheila let go of her parents, but still tempted to return into the hug. She didn't really want to leave. She would miss them so much... A tear slid down her already wet cheek.  
  
"Call us when you get there!!!" Her mother cried.  
  
"I will!" She yelled back, and with a last wave, she entered the plane.  
  
Sheila watched them all through take off. Her mother clinging to her father for support, her father trying to console her. God she didn't want to leave them... And she wouldn't have of... if she hadn't looked like... well like she did.  
  
"It's alright Sheila." Ororo said from the seat across the isle, "You will see them again."  
  
Sheila nodded. It had happened so fast. One minute they had asked if she was willing to go will them to the institute, the next minute they were making arrangements with her parents. She had said yes. Although at first her father wasn't excited about the strangers when he got home, in the end he agreed that it would be best.  
  
'Why couldn't I be like the Professor or Ororo...?' She wondered longfully. THEY were mutants, and THEY looked normal. Even if she was wet all the time... at least she would be normal looking... Not like a 'Little mermaid' reject. Besides, what was the point of having powers she couldn't even control??? Sheila looked over to Ororo.  
  
"Ororo?"  
  
"Yes child?" She replied, hair swaying as she turned her head.  
  
"Do you think..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think you can show me how to use my powers???" She asked meekly.  
  
Ororo smiled, getting up.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Sheila watched as she sat down, a little nervous. What could her powers really do?  
  
"Alright first I want you to hold out your finger."  
  
"My finger?" Sheila asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes like this." Ororo said, pointing out her finger in an example. Sheila did as told, finger now in the air.  
  
"Now, concentrate all of your energy onto your finger." Ororo instructed.  
  
"Wait... What?" Sheila asked bringing her finger back down. Ororo grabbed her hand, pushing it back up.  
  
"Concentrate." She half ordered.  
  
"But how...?"  
  
"Just try."  
  
Sheila sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
'I'm concentrating on my finger... I'm concentrating... oh this is stupid.' She thought, she was about to speak when Ororo said,  
  
"Now open your eyes Sheila."  
  
Her eyes opened, and she stared at her finger. The water laying on her hands was dripping UP her finger, it was if gravity invertly affected it. A top her finger, water spat onto the seat infront of her; resembling a small water gun. Sheila gasped, and the water stopped, trickling back down her hand.  
  
"That is your power." Ororo said.  
  
"So I can move water..." Sheila whispered staring at her hand, still amazed that the water had traveled up and not down it.  
  
The ride after that was very uneventful. Sheila just lazily stared into the clouds, necklace entangled in her hand. She soon fell asleep and dreamed...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was on an island. Surrounded by a never ending ocean. The sea was calm and she stood alone.  
  
"Hello there..."  
  
She turned looking into the water, a figure emerged, a man. He was colored blue, like her, and had a dolphin's tail.  
  
"You look just like me..." Sheila breathed. He was unnervingly handsome, having muscles that glistened in the sunlight, hair that brushed past his eyes. Oh and his eyes... they were a crystal blue, reflecting the ocean.  
  
"Yes.. and you like me..." He said, his voice made her tremble... He began to make his way over to her, she suddenly felt very aware of the way she looked and brush her hand with her hair.  
  
"Relax..." He soothed, "You look beautiful..."  
  
He was now very close to her, and she felt her heart's pace quicken, it thudded loudly in her ears. Now that she got a better view of his eyes, she realized that they didn't reflect the ocean, but were the ocean. Blue and green swirled together within... She tried to understand how this could possible be, and she moved in closer. He laughed.  
  
"So you like my eyes?"  
  
She nodded, vaguely aware that she was lying against his chest... Staring into his hypnotic eyes...  
  
"I..." She began, but was caught by his lips... He was warm and was tender with her. Lacing his arms around her back...  
  
"I..." She suddenly felt herself falling. She tried to hold on to the man, but darkness stole him away... she fell further and further....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sheila?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She mumbled, lifting her head. Where was he? She panicked for a moment, but finally understood that he was in a dream...  
  
"Are you awake? We are almost there." Ororo told her. Sheila got up quickly. That guy.. the one it her dream, he must be the guy that was like her... The one that lives at the institute!!!  
  
"How close are we?" She asked anxiously. Ororo glanced at the new mutant, confused by her sudden vigor.  
  
"We will arrive in about 30 minutes..." She answered. Sheila unbuckled her self, standing.  
  
"Is there uh-- um a bathroom?" Sheila inquired, Ororo nodded gesturing towards the back.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back!" Sheila said, giggling as she went down the isle. That guy, she would she him in 30 minutes!!! She shut the door to the bathroom after getting, immediately fixing her hair. She was giddy at the prospect of meeting the handsome boy again... But then again, who wouldn't be?  
  
*Read and review* Ahh. If you reading this, I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time... ThanX for reading. Dedicated to Quela. You all should go and read her kick ass story! 


	5. 4

No own no sue...  
  
A limo pulled up to the Mansion. Inside, a girl sat excited about the prospect about meeting her dream guy...  
  
"Sheila this is the institute." The Professor told her, and she wrenched her hands.  
  
"Wow it's big... but where is everyone?"  
  
"They are all inside Sheila." Ororo said, looking towards the large building. Sheila looked longingly at the institute. HE was in there... She stopped wrenching her hands, and began to finger her image inducer. She would see him, and he her. They would both turn off their image inducers and... She blushed remembering the dream, she was mostly so embarrassed by it because she had never been kissed before...  
  
The limo parked, and the man named Logan whom had been driving it said,  
  
"Everybody out, we're here..."  
  
Sheila once again looked at him curiously, he really didn't look like a chauffeur... More like a body guard or something...  
  
"Now they know you are coming, and about your mutation." Ororo said. Sheila nodded, getting up out of her seat, then walking over to the entrance of the institute. So soon.. she would meet him... Her pulse was thudding in her ears and she became increasingly nervous...  
  
*Bamf*  
  
A boy appeared out of now where, grin on his face.  
  
"Hi zere! You must be Sheila!" He greeted with a German accent.  
  
"Uh yeah hi..." Sheila replied, with a small wave. She was surprised by his entrance, but not freaked out. Was it him?  
  
"Sheila this is Kurt, we spoke of him at your home." The Professor told her.  
  
"Really? So he is the one who uses the image inducer?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes... Kurt, as you know Sheila has a mutation similar to yours, it is alright to turn off your inducer."  
  
"Okay Professor." Kurt responded, Sheila watched as he put his finger on the button. She quickly pushed hers as well, and their images were fuzzy for a moment before the two's true appearances were revealed.  
  
For one moment they stared at one another blinking.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" They cried, jumping back.  
  
He was blue but he didn't at all look like the guy in her dreams! He looked like a a -- demon! Kurt's eyes went wide looking at the new girl, she was a human fish!  
  
Logan snickered as he brought in Sheila's luggage, and Ororo gave him a glare.  
  
"I see it may take a moment for you two to adjust." Xavier laughed, wheeling up to them.  
  
"But I-- I thought that you said he looked like me..." Sheila said, disappointment filling her voice.  
  
"No, Sheila I only meant that Kurt had a psychical mutation." Professor Xavier told her rectifying her miss take of the situation.  
  
"Wow, so vhat are you?" Kurt questioned quietly.  
  
"We believe her mutation has to do with her power." The Professor explained, "Now I suggest we go inside and have you meet the other students."  
  
"But--" Sheila felt so upset. Ororo went over to her.  
  
"Sheila if you aren't comfortable with having them see you as you are, that can wait."  
  
She smiled at the her, and Sheila nodded.  
  
"Okay Ororo..."  
  
*Read and review* Ugh, I hope to make the next chapter better. ThanX for reading! 


	6. 5

No own no sue...  
"So where is she?" A young ponytail girl asked, A gothic girl looked at her  
  
"Well how should Ah know.. Ah've been with yah for the entire time."  
  
"Oh yeah." the first giggled, but stopped when she saw Ororo had joined the group of awaiting students, followed by Xaiver and Logan.  
  
"Alright everyone I would like you to meet Sheila Brooks." The Professor announced, introducing the girl. Sheila slowly walked into the room, standing like a statue next to the Professor. She gulped as she saw the large array of teenagers staring at her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Scott Summers." A boy in red sunglasses said walking over, followed by a red haired companion.  
  
"And I'm Jean Grey... welcome to the institute." She smiled. Sheila looked at them both nervously, and barley managed a small 'hello', then noticed that the German boy from before had seating himself on the couch. A sigh was issued from her mouth... She really wanted him to be her dream guy...  
  
"So, like, what's your power?" The pony tailed girl asked. Sheila opened her mouth, but fell silent... all eyes were upon her.  
  
"Sheila has the power of water manipulation." Ororo said saving the girl from speaking.  
  
"Cool!" A small boy exclaimed, followed by a few others.  
  
"Now we want to get Sheila settled in at the moment, but you all can get better aquatinted with her later." The Professor told the group. The teens nodded, giving her one last look before getting up to leave.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Sheila." Jean said, soft smile still on her features.  
  
"Nice to meet you too.." Sheila replied, laughing uneasily. She always had trouble meeting new people, she never had any idea of what to say. The girl left and Sheila was alone with Ororo and the Professor.  
  
"Alright Sheila now follow me." Ororo instructed.  
  
"But what about my suitcases?" Sheila asked looking around, the place was so huge... She feared that they might be lost already...  
  
"Don't worry Sheila, Logan has already deposited your luggage in your new room." The Professor explained.  
  
'My new room...' Sheila thought, a little home sick. She grabbed her necklace, thinking of her mother, 'But I don't want a new room.. I want my old room...'  
  
The pair of adults lead Sheila up to a hallway in the large home. Doors lined the walls, bearing what Sheila guessed was the other 'mutants' rooms... She took a moment to wonder about their powers... they hadn't told her what they were..  
  
"This is your room Sheila." Ororo said stopping, Sheila peeked into the room curiously...  
  
"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, the room was freaking huge! She walked inside looking around. It was at least three times the size of her old room! Sheila had always wanted a room this big...  
  
"So I'm guessing you like it?" The Professor chuckled.  
  
"...I love it!" Sheila laughed. The Professor smiled, pleased that she wasn't concentrating on her home sickness. Meanwhile Ororo went over to her.  
  
"Now.. tonight dinner will be at 7:00 so after you unpack, I suggest you come downstairs.. the food goes quickly." Sheila nodded with a smile.. but the smile slowly faded, as she had a thought,  
  
"When are they going to know what I look like?" She fretted. The Professor was the one to field the question,  
  
"Sheila we understand that you are afraid to show them your appearance, but there is no need for that here. You will not be ridiculed... And Ororo and I will debrief the students about you, but when you choose to show them is up to you."  
  
"Okay..." Sheila nodded, putting her hand on her inducer. There was no way she would be taking this off any time soon. If blue demon boy thought she looked strange.. she didn't want to see what the others would say.  
  
"Alright Sheila, you may unpack now, but remember to come down at seven." Ororo reminded her, as she and the Professor left the room. Sheila watched as them go then turned her gaze to the bed; where her two suitcases lay. She opened the first slowly, finding her favorite stuffed animal inside, an orange tabby. Sheila hugged it to her chest, relishing the familiar smell of home that still lingered in it.... Goddess she was home sick...  
  
She spent the next fifteen minutes putting away clothes and various items that had decorated her previous room. She stopped only when she heard her door squeak on it's hinges...  
  
"Hi.." A familiar voice greeted. It was Kurt, he stood in the doorway; doorknob still in hand.  
  
"Uhh hi?" Sheila replied picking up next item from her suitcase, then asked "What are you doing here?"  
  
He went silent and stared at her hands for a few seconds. She looked down, finding a thong she had so boldly bought a month ago but had never worn...  
  
"Gah!" She cried shoving back where it came from. Kurt stifled a laugh, and she glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realized you vere putting avay .. delicates..." He laughed again. Sheila wasn't sure what color she was turning because of her blue complexion, but she knew she was blushing,  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped, Kurt stopped laughing.. turning more serious...  
  
"I just vanted to apologize." He told her.  
  
"Why?" She inquired.  
  
"Before, vhen I saw you... I hate it vhen others look at me zat vay... I shouldn't have done zat."  
  
Oh.." Sheila replied, feeling suddenly bad, "Well my reaction wasn't exactly the best either..."  
  
"It's okay, I do get it alot... don't you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No.. I only didn't look like this up until today." She explained.  
  
"Oh vell I've alvays looked like zis.." He said, then laughing added, "It comes from my mother's side of ze family."  
  
Sheila laughed, looking at him... You couldn't even tell that underneath a holographic image there was a fuzzy demon boy.. no wait mutant.. he was just a mutant.  
  
"I was wondering..." Sheila started  
  
"Yah?" Kurt asked.  
  
"What's your power.. I mean I saw you appear out of nowhere before.. do you go invisible or something?"  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Kurt disappeared, reappearing behind her.  
  
"No, I can teleport." He grinned, the asked "Can I see your power?"  
  
"Well I uh.." She was reluctant to show him, because what he did was so much more dazzling than what she could do...  
  
"Vhat?" He asked  
  
"I don't really want to show you.."  
  
"Oh come on... Ve don't have anyone here zat can control vater here... Let me see" He whined.  
  
"Uhhh.." She had a feeling he wasn't going to leave her alone until she showed him... "Ugh fine"  
  
Sheila held out her finger in the air, concentrating. She was really trying to make it look more impressive then it actually was. Soon droplets of water began to run up it, and then in a very water pistol like fashion H2O squirted into the air. She looked to Kurt lamely...  
  
"Yeah I'm not really good with it yet..." She muttered.  
  
"Hehe it's okay you should have seen me vhen I got mine, I couldn't stay in vone spot! It made it very had to sleep," He stopped for a moment, remembering something he wanted to ask her before, "Vhen are you going to show ze others vhat you look like?"  
  
"Well, uhh Ororo and the Professor said they were going to tell everyone, but I don't think I want to show anyone what I look like.." She said softly.  
  
"Vhy not? Zey are pretty nice about it.. vell except Kitty, she vas kind of freaked out by my appearance.. Hehe she zought I looked like a demon."  
  
'So did I..' She thought, then scolded her self for it.  
  
"Who is Kitty?" Sheila asked.  
  
"She is ze one vith ze ponytail." Kurt responded.  
  
"Oh.. there are so many people here.. gah.. I wonder how am I going to learn all of their names..."  
  
"I'll help you if you vant." Kurt offered sitting on the bed.  
  
"Really?" Sheila replied. She had been afraid coming here, that she wouldn't be able to make any friends. But this was going way easier that she thought, "How about their powers? I haven't really seen many..."  
  
Kurt began to count out on his fingers, "Vell zere is Kitty and she can valk through valls, Jean can move zings vith her mind, Jubilee can shoot fire works, Amara controls fire, Bobby controls ice.."  
  
"Wow.. so how many mutants live here exactly?" She asked interrupting him only to know how long the list would be.  
  
"Hmm good question.." Kurt laughed, then a glance at the clock made his eyes go wide.  
  
"What?" Sheila questioned, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Ve are going to be late for dinner come on!"  
  
"Wha--"  
  
But she couldn't finish the word, because Kurt had grabbed her arm and Bamf'ed her down into the dining room...  
  
*Read and review* Haha longest chapter yet! *wheezes* that took alot outta me! Okay for those of you who can't figure out what this girl looks like go to www.sobeitlizard.deviantart.com and click on 'Hydrolysis' and that's what she looks like. Thanx for reading! 


	7. 6

Disclaimer: Yeah.. so.. I own not X-men evolution.. but haha! I do own this pen!  
"Did you inform them of Sheila's appearance, Ororo?"  
  
"Yes Professor.. Well.. all but Rogue.. I haven't been able to find her..."  
  
"Hmm she must be outside reading... Please remember to tell her after dinner.."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow..." Sheila said upon re-entery... being teleported was.. well, weird to say the least...  
  
"Come on ve vill miss all of ze food!" Kurt exclaimed sitting at the table as food was being served.  
  
"Oh yeah.." She shook her self from the daze and followed Kurt, sitting beside him.  
  
"Mmmm nothing better than burgers, ja?" He grinned stuffing one into his mouth.  
  
"Elf! Wait for the others!" Logan scolded. As if on que the rest of the mansions population entered the room, all giving looks at Sheila... Wondering exactly what she DID look like. Sheila grabbed a celery stick chewing on it nervously... wishing that dinner would be over quickly.  
  
"So what was your last school like?" Jean asked from across the table.  
  
"Me-- well umm-- it was good.." She replied lamely.  
  
Jean smiled,  
  
*No need to be nervous here Sheila*  
  
"Whoa.. how--"  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
"Oh.." Sheila replied with a small laugh. She saw the ranch was a down at the end of the table, and rather than bothering her new roommates Sheila decided to get up and get it her self.  
  
"Okay Okay Ah'm here!" Rogue stomped in, book in hand, not liking to be disturbed. Sheila was holding the ranch in her hands but not seeing Rogue crashed into her, sending the white substance flying everywhere.  
  
"What in the hell?" Rogue asked on the floor.  
  
"Oh crap I'm sorry!" Sheila apologized, "let me help you up!"  
  
She reached over to grab her arm.  
  
"Hey no wait!" Rogue cried, but it was a little late. Sheila made contact with her skin. She felt.. it actually was a hard to describe, like the way water looks as it goes down a drain. Like you are literally being emptied. Sheila was pulled away from her by many hands, as Rogue began to change. First her skin became a tinted blue, then a tail sprouted through her skirt... and lastly was the webbing inbetween her fingers...  
  
"What--?" Was all she could manage, as she looked to the girl. Sheila's eyes widened, what was happening???  
  
"Rogue, Sheila are you two alright?" Ororo asked emerging from the kitchen.  
  
"Mah god why didn't anyone warn me????" Rogue asked, horrified at herself.  
  
Sheila couldn't understand what was going on... Why had that girl.. well why had that girl turned into what Sheila was?  
  
"Ororo.. what did I do to her?" Sheila worried.  
  
"Nothing, child, Rogue has the ability of.. absorbing... peoples powers through touch.. it's not your fault.. you had no idea.." She told her, helping up Rogue, "And we meant to tell you of Sheila's appearance but we had not found you in time."  
  
"Well next time tell the Professor tah give me a mental shout." Rogue grumbled, stomping of in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Everyone then took there places back at the table.. resuming eating and talking no dwelling on the encounter... Well except for Sheila.  
  
*Read and review* This chapter is dedicated to Pointy ears chick.. you rock!!! 


End file.
